The present invention relates to a fence support structure, especially for equestrian show jumping. Such support structures normally comprise two upright posts spaced from each other. Each post is provided with support means of any suitable structure for holding an obstacle such as a so-called fence or the like. The upright posts or frame members may be made of wood or hollow metal sectional components. The support structures include obstacle holding means in the form of half shells. The half shells are adjustable in their elevational position relative to the upright posts.
Fence support structures of the above type are well known in the art. For example, hollow aluminum sectional members are used for the upright posts and the supporting half shells are also made of the same material. Prior art so-called half shells are provided with clamps constructed to completely surround the upright posts in a slanted position. In order to arrest the half shell in a fixed position along the length of the posts, the clamps are provided on the inwardly facing surface with a horizontally arranged bolt which may be inserted in respectively fitting holes of a row of holes arranged in the upright post on the side facing away from the obstacle components. If it is necessary to bring the obstacle into another elevational position, the clamps are moved from their slanted position into the horizontal position, whereby the bolt is withdrawn from the hole and the clamp can be shifted freely along the length of the post.
The above described prior art structure has certain disadvantages because it is suitable only for upright posts, the backside of which is freely accessible. Further, the elevational adjustment is cumbersome because the holes for receiving the holding bolt of the half shell are arranged on the backside of the upright post and are therefore not easily visible for insertion of the holding bolt.
Another disadvantage of the prior art structure is seen in that the clamps as well as the upright posts must be made of metal because the clamps are not suitable for insertion in wooden posts. Additionally, the clamps must be so dimensioned as to provide a substantial play to permit any adjustment at all. This large size of the clamps or brackets has the further disadvantage that even small impacts on the structure, for example, during jumping, cause a clattering noise which frequently disturbs the horses. Besides, the supporting shells are not securely fixed in position so that they become loose or displaced when the fence is toppled over by a jumping horse. Thus, the clamps or brackets slide downwardly and it is necessary to reset them in the proper position which is cumbersome and time consuming.
Moreover, it is disadvantageous that the half shells on which the ends of the fence rails or the like rest, are made of metal because such metal half shells have sharp edges which could cause injuries.
Yet another disadvantage of the prior art structure is seen in that it is not suitable for use in connection with all types of supports. For example, the prior art structure cannot be used in connection with a solid wooden upright post, nor can it be used as a so-called catch post. The prior art structure is also not suitable for use in connection with tower structures or walls of wood between which the obstacles are arranged.